1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-snag plate for crane hooks and more particularly pertains to preventing a hook used in construction from being lodged on fences, building features and industrial electrical wiring or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crane hooks of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, crane hooks of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting items with crane hooks with minimum interference from extremis items through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,319 to Raschke an antifouling safety gate for a hoisting hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,014 to McLain discloses a safety latch for crane hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,338 to McLennan discloses an anti-snag hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,190 to Lucas discloses a locking flapper type latch for crane hook.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,843 to Lucas discloses a crane hook latch with sliding lock bar.
In this respect, the anti-snag plate for crane hooks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a hook used in construction from being lodged on fences, building features and industrial electrical wiring or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved anti-snag plate for crane hooks which can be used for preventing a hook used in construction from being lodged on fences, building features and industrial electrical wiring or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.